My First Love
by GateTraveller
Summary: This is a Shaggy and Velma story!


**My First Love!**

**Written By:**

**GateTraveller**

**A/N: I posted this awhile back here and then took it off. That's why it probably looks familiar. I would just like to thank the people that reviewed it when I last posted it here. Those reviews absolutely made my day. Thank You!**

I was 12 years old when I first realized I was in love with her. And even today my feelings remain strong. I was 12 years old and Velma was 10. Our dads were really good friends and every year they would take us kids out camping. Me, Velma, and Scooby loved to go play hide and seek in the woods. That's where this story begins. Velma and Scooby were hiding and I was seeking. After I had counted to 10 I started to look for them. It had been an hour and I still couldn't find them.

"Hey guys! I give up! You can come out now!" I yelled.

It was starting to get dark out and I was getting very nervous. I hated the dark especially when I was alone.

"Come on guys its getting dark. We like need to head back." I yelled out again. No one answered. I started to run through the woods hoping to bump in to them.

"I really hope there okay." I muttered to myself.

"Scooby! Velma! This isn't funny." I finally stopped running and looked around. 'Great!' I thought to myself. 'I'm lost.' I had no idea where I was and it was already dark. The forest was so creepy at night. I started walking until I suddenly tripped over something on the path. I got up and turned around to see what I had tripped over. It was too dark to see exactly what it was. I figured it must of been a rock. Then I noticed that a few feet ahead of me there was a clearing where deer and elk grazed. I headed towards the clearing. Beyond the clearing I saw Velma and Scooby sitting up on a hill looking up. I walked up to them a bit annoyed.

"Like what's going on guys?! I've been looking all over for you." I said.

"Oh sorry Shag. I just kept exploring and I finally came to this spot and well look at it. Its so peaceful."

I looked around and then up at the stars and I had to agree with her, it was a very peaceful spot.

"Yeah its nice." I said as I sat down right beside her.

"I could stay here forever." She said.

I looked over at her and smiled. 'She is so beautiful' I thought to my self. I stared at her as the wind blew her hair back showing off her beautiful face. Her pretty brown eyes stared intently up at the stars. We had stargazed many times before. We'd always try to count the stars. But this time was different. I don't know how. Maybe it was the location or may it was just my age. But I felt something for her. I knew her since she was born. And even at only 12 years old I knew I was in love with her. She noticed me watching and turned her head to look at me and smiled.

"What is it Shaggy?" she asked.

I stared intently into her big brown eyes. She stared back just as intently. It was like we both had the same thought in mind. Are heads come closer together. Our lips half an inch apart.

"Rut are rou ruys roing?" Both Velma and I jumped back from each other at the sound of Scooby's voice. I had forgotten he was even there.

"Nothing!" We both said in unison. I could tell Scooby didn't believe us.

"Rutever, rouldn't re be heading rack now."

"Yeah Scooby your probably right. Lets go." Velma said as she stood up. Scooby headed down the hill ahead of us. Before Velma could head down I took her hand in mine. She looked up at me with a beautiful smile on her face.

"What?" she asked. Although I think she knew what the reason was. I leaned into her and her into me. Are lips met and we kissed. It was my first kiss. I believe it was Velma's too. When we broke the kiss we just stared smiling at one another. We heard Scooby's Voice in the distance. Telling us to hurry up. We both walked down the hill holding hands. We didn't say anything. We didn't have to.

Many years have passed since that night. My love for Velma Dinkley has only increased. We've grown up a lot. Velma a lot more than me. She changed over the years. If its possible she actually got more pretty and more smart. We were kids and one of us was bound to grow out of that crush. However mine was not a crush. I truly felt those things for her.

As we grew older are relationship changed. But we always remained best friends. When we became teenagers I took her to most of the dances. We never officially dated. We just hung out together all the time. As we got older she started having crushes on boys. Whenever she got her heart broken by a guy she would always come to either me or Daphne. Mostly me. After awhile I started to realize she didn't see me as boy friend material. I guess I wasn't smart enough for her. She always dated the really smart ones. She didn't really have a lot of self-esteem. She didn't think she was pretty. She figured that that was the reason no one wanted to go out with her. The truth is she actually intimidated other guys with her intelligence.

As the years went by we shared many adventures together with the rest of Mystery Inc. So many memories. I wouldn't trade those years for anything.

I sit here today in a wedding chapel watching my best friend get married. I honestly always thought that somehow we'd be together in the end. I envy this man she's marrying. He has the most amazing women in the world. I am now the only member of mystery inc.(besides Scooby) that's not married. I'm not sure what the future holds for me. But there's one thing I know for sure. I will always love Velma Dinkley.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
